<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simply Having a Wonderful Dumbass Time by NotAgainKevin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591527">Simply Having a Wonderful Dumbass Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin'>NotAgainKevin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, chaotic gay dumbasses, good ole winter times, i feel like that awkward heyy how yall doin meme, jinjin is baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo throws a snowball through Myungjun's open window. Terrible writing and fluffy myungjin times ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simply Having a Wonderful Dumbass Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/gifts">Talltoasterstruttle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haskfhsklfhskfhaskfhasdkj basically my good friend Toasty inspired me to start writing again and asdlkjsljsfd i feel like this is kinda decent but then trancended into horrible but I wanted to at least get something out there but the whole moral of the story is bigg ass shout out to Talltoasterstruttle seriously they're writing is beautiful and gave me the courage to actually write something again without freaking out every second that it wasn't perfect to the point of not being able to write anything- so here i am back in ye ole saddle- if anybody actually reads this and reads through this long ass note go check them out please they're amazing and deserve all the love thank you for coming to my ted talk please enjoy your flight ✌🤡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 9:15 pm when Jinwoo decides to throw a snowball through Myungjun's window. Granted, the former of the two did not know that Myungjun's window was not only open but didn't have a screen protecting Myungjun from any oncoming attacks, even if they were accidental ones at that. </p><p> </p><p>Myungjun, unaware of this information, decides the best possible course of action is to go from sitting there in shock to anime running down the stairs and chucking a handful of tiny icicles at his dumbass boyfriend's head. Or that was his plan until he slips on ice slamming straight into Jinwoo's legs, knocking them both to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo giggled from on top of Myungjun, "Okay, in my defense, I had no idea your window was open, I swear-" the shorter of the two's sentence was cut-off as Myungjun grabs a chunk of snow, smashing it into the other's soft grey hair. </p><p>The younger sat up into Myungjun's lap with a whine as he tried to brush the snow out of his hair. </p><p>The older laughs at his reaction and lets his hands settle onto Jinwoo's thighs as the other straddles his lap in an attempt to undo the damage done by Myungjun to his hair. </p><p>"Let's go on a walk Hyungie," Jinwoo suggests<br/>
"It's like 9-something-pm in the middle of winter, and you wanna go on a walk?"<br/>
"Why is that so weird to you? You're like a 5-year-old child on caffeinated cocaine, I've literally watched you set your family's kitchen on fire with a blow torch,"<br/>
"Shut up jinjinjara,"<br/>
"Okay,"<br/>
They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Myungjun reaches up to teasingly squeeze Jinwoo's small waist which earns him a slap to the hand and a "Come on we can make some hot chocolate before we leave,"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Once they finished their hot chocolate they set off to leave. Myungjun grabs his jacket as he follows the excited silver-haired puppy out the door.  </p><p>They walk down the quiet lamp-lit road as snow softly flutters down around them and onto the smooth black asphalt. Jinwoo walks on the edge of the sidewalk as Myungjun walks beside him holding one of Jinwoo's outstretched hands to keep him from falling. </p><p>They stop at a small playground vacant except for themselves. Jinwoo laughs as Myungjun suggests the former sit on his lap as they both try to use the swing. Of course, since the two are chaotic dumb-asses, Myungjun ends up falling out of the swing seat with Jinwoo on top of him once again.  </p><p>"This is becoming a habit with us," Jinwoo speaks up, "I'm starting to think you're just coming up with elaborate plans to get me into your lap,"</p><p>"Yes of course!" Myungjun gasps dramatically, "I have been watching and waiting for years on end, Jinjin, as I scheme evil schemes and pet evil cats to achieve my evil schemes," he pauses, "Why do you ask? Is it working?" </p><p>Jinwoo looks down at him and giggles before burying his nose into Myungjun's shoulder and cuddling close to him for warmth, "I suppose you could say that," </p><p>"It usually works with small children so I thought it would work" Myungjun suddenly speaks.<br/>
"Did you just accuse me of being a small child?" He scoffs, looking up.<br/>
"Yes? What about it you're like 5'6," Mj responds matter of factly<br/>
Jinwoo lets out an offended, "No, I'm not!"<br/>
"Fine, 5'7","<br/>
"In a half-" Jinwoo whines<br/>
"Don't push it, babe"</p><p> </p><p>After a minute or two of lying on the cold hard ground with snow starting to gather around them, Mj finally says, "Let's go home, love, okay?"<br/>
"Okay" the other mumbles, face now buried again in his shoulder.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After they're done taking a shared shower and putting on warm clothes the two settle onto Myungjun's bed.</p><p>Myungjun takes on the task of drying combing his younger boyfriend's hair. Jinwoo hums as the older's fingers gently massage against his scalp, drawing out a soothing pattern with his barely-there nails.</p><p>"Tiny baby Jinjin," Myungjun whispers while stroking his fingers through the younger's hair, "Squishy baby Jinjin,"<br/>
"Stop" comes a muffled reply </p><p>The eldest just chuckles as they settle further into the couch and drift off into a comfortable sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if it sounds like i have no idea what I'm doing then you're probably right I have no idea what I'm doing</p><p>p.s. Grammarly and I were vibing together at the beginning and toasting little champagne glasses then it just started spitting on my grave so thank you software whore I don't need your opinion anyways<br/>i- it literally just called how I wrote this note forceful and informal- like yes im snitching on you what about it</p><p>im tired so if it sounds a lil repetitive im bigg sorry my braincells have to recycle themselves to function- also if I accidentally keep switching between past and present tense just know time is a construct and I've given up on all aspects of achievement good night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>